Nieznajomy
by Fryderyka
Summary: Syriusz poszukujący domu i korzeni, Harry poszukujący świętego spokoju, domu i korzeni. Tłumaczenie.


Autorka: **Textehexe**  
Tłumaczka: **Fryderyka**  
Beta: **Mąka**  
Zgoda: jest  
Oryginał: s/3307509/1/Unbekannt  
Data publikacji oryginału: 25.12.2006 r.

**Od tłumaczki: **Czas akcji to okres bożonarodzeniowy w HP i Zakonie Feniksa. Soundtrack do opowiadania: Don Henley, _You don't know me at all_ z roku 1995, album _Actual Miles_. Autorka twierdzi, że tym razem to ważne i piosenki koniecznie należy posłuchać, także dlatego, że to historia rocka. Niniejsze opowiadanie można czytać niezależnie od pozostałych utworów Textehexe, ale szczególnie dobrze komponuje się z _Trzynaście lat, pięć dni_.

* * *

**Nieznajomy**

- Zero – stwierdza Harry.

- No nie! - protestuje Ron. - Tylko nie znowu zero!

Harry wzdycha i rzuca ołówek na zbieraninę książek, zeszytów i notatek, które pokrywają stół. Ołówek toczy się i z drewnianym stukiem spada na podłogę.

- Nie rozumiem tego – mówi Ron. - Nie może być zero! Dlaczego to się zawsze skraca…

Harry zdejmuje okulary i pociera oczy. Czasami zadaje sobie pytanie, dlaczego on, Chłopiec-Który-Powinien-Się-Zająć-Ważniejszymi-Sprawami, musi się męczyć z numerologią i całą resztą szkolnego kramu. Kiedy wygrają wojnę, będzie przecież sławny i wszędzie znajdzie pracę, również bez znajomości zaawansowanej numerologii. A jeśli przegrają wojnę, i tak wszystko będzie skończone.

Harry wzdycha głęboko. Skoro już ma być zbawcą świata, to byłoby miło, gdyby przestano traktować go jak dziecko.

- Hm? - mruczy pytająco Ron.

- Nic takiego – odpowiada mu Harry.

_Nic - _byłoby miło… _Za dużo – _to już znacznie bliższe prawdy. Jest ten strach przed zaśnięciem, przed wyniszczającymi, niebezpiecznymi snami. Chociaż wszyscy twierdzą, że nie może nic na to poradzić i że to nie jego wina, chcą jednocześnie, żeby się uczył oklumencji - od Snape'a, akurat od niego, jak gdyby nie było żadnego innego oklumenty na tej planecie i dlatego właśnie może jednak coś jest w tych wszystkich wyrzutach, które sobie robi. Jest odstręczające wyobrażenie przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu ze tym starym, kościstym krukiem i robienia czegoś, co dotyczy myśli, sfery prywatnej, podczas gdy niedobrze mu się robi już wówczas, gdy słyszy, jak drapie kredą po tablicy prowadząc zajęcia w klasie. Są egzaminy połówkowe i tajne spotkania GD; jest to uczucie, że coraz bardziej oddala się od swoich przyjaciół, że znikają z orbity jego świata; jest Syriusz, z którym wszystko wyobrażał sobie inaczej, lepiej, a który tylko patrzy na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi, dziecinnymi oczyma, i jest Cho.

Cho o jedwabiście lśniących włosach i różanych ustach.

Harry myśli, że dojrzewanie to jest jednak zadziwiająca siła. Obok wszystkiego, co go zajmuje, ma jeszcze czas na przyspieszone bicie serca i spocone dłonie. Zastanawia się, czy w tym momencie nie wolałby raczej z tego zrezygnować.

- Wpół do piątej – informuje Ron. - Jasny gwint. Nawet nie ruszyliśmy z zaklęciami. O meczu dzisiaj wieczorem możemy zapomnieć.

- O jakim meczu?

Ron podnosi znad papierów pełen zdumienia wzrok.

- Piłki nożnej – odpowiada. - Na nowym telewizorze Deana.

- A, to – mówi Harry. - Racja, coś o tym było.

Za dużo.

- Nie masz ochoty? - pyta Ron.

- Mam – odpowiada mu Harry. - Jasne, że mam. Tylko zapomniałem.

- O ile w ogóle uda mu się go uruchomić - mówi Ron i bawi się ołówkiem. - Te czary elektryfiks-coś tam są nieźle pokomplikowane.

Harry znów nakłada okulary i chętnie powiedziałby Ronowi, że mógłby się z nim zamienić na problemy, choćby tylko na pięć minut, ale nie ma tak nieprzebranej ilości przyjaciół, żeby zrażać najstarszego z nich. Zresztą akurat otwierają się drzwi: brzydki, skrzeczący odgłos, który wpada w gęstą, zakurzoną ciszę biblioteki jak kamień w wodę. Widok zasłania regał z książkami, ale Harry słyszy kroki i dalekie hałasy domu, które dobiegają przez otwarte drzwi; trzaski i szelesty, i przytłumione rozmowy, i cichą muzykę. W tym domu wciąż słychać muzykę, od kiedy Syriusz odkrył na nowo swoją starą kolekcję płyt.

- Ratunku – mówi Harry. - Ratunku. Ratunku, ratunku!

Kroki zbliżają się razem z towarzyszącym im odgłosem podzwaniania i po chwili zza rogu regału wygląda profesor Liguster, odziana w swoją upstrzoną dzwoneczkami hipisowską szatę.

- Co jest? - pyta z uśmiechem - Chochliki? Bahanki? Pełzające książki?

- Zero – odpowiada Harry. - Prześladuje nas jedno zero.

Profesor Ligustr wybucha śmiechem i zbliża się, żeby rzucić okiem na notatki.

- Ojejku – mówi współczująco. - Numerologia? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym była w stanie wam pomóc. Sama zawsze byłam zerem, jeśli chodzi o numerologię.

- Nienawidzę jej – mówi posępnie Ron.

- No – potwierdza Harry.

- Też tak miałam – odpowiada profesor Ligustr. - To przyślę wam Remusa, chcecie?

- Jeśli nie sprawi mu to kłopotu – odpowiada z wahaniem Harry. - Znaczy, uczy przecież obrony.

- Remus ma doktorat z numerologii – odpowiada profesor Liguster. - Jako nauczyciel opeceemu tylko wziął zastępstwo.

- O – mówi Harry. - Aha.

- Momencik – mówi profesor Liguster radośnie i już jej nie ma.

- Wszędzie tylko nauczyciele – mamrocze Ron. - Jakieś to przerażające. Czuję się taki obserwowany.

- Komu to mówisz? – odpowiada Harry. Jakkolwiek na to nie spojrzeć, numer dwunasty to miejsce najbardziej zbliżone do czegoś w rodzaju domu rodzinnego, przynajmniej zgodnie z definicją, a jest wypełnione nie tylko bahankami, bogartami i innym tałatajstwem, lecz także Snape'em, McGonagall, Dumbledore'em, Liguster, Snape'em i Snape'em. Harry powraca myślami do tego lata przed czwartym rokiem, które spędził, wyobrażając sobie, jak to będzie, gdy zamieszka z Syriuszem: supermieszkanie, takie typowo męskie, wysokie pokoje, duże okna, pełno mugolskiej techniki, telewizor, duży sprzęt grający, telefon. Nieposprzątana kuchnia, pizza na telefon i filmy, dozwolone od lat osiemnastu.

Przynajmniej spełniła mu się nieposprzątana kuchnia.

Ktoś odchrząknął i zapukał lekko w boczną stronę półki z książkami, jak gdyby to były drzwi.

- Słyszałem, że jest jakiś problem z zerem - zagaił profesor Lupin.

Harry wzdycha i kiwa głową, i szeleści papierami. Profesor Lupin przysuwa sobie krzesło i siada przy stole. Wygląda dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat starzej niż Syriusz. Harry'emu czasem wydaje się wręcz niewiarygodne, że są z jednego roku, że razem (i razem z _jego rodzicami_) chodzili do szkoły, ale może ma to związek z tym, że ciężko ocenić Syriusza na drugą połowę czterdziestki. Wygląda jak trzydziestolatek, a zachowuje się jak dwunastolatek.

Harry zastanawia się, co właściwie profesor Lupin robił od kiedy opuścił Hogwart.

- No dobrze - mówi profesor Lupin. - Na czym stanęliśmy? (- Remus – mówi Syriusz. - Remus. Nie możesz go nazywać „Remus"? Ale Harry'emu nie przechodzi to przez gardło i Re – profesor Lupin uśmiecha się i mówi: - Możesz mnie nazywać, jak chcesz, Harry.")

- Podstawy numerologii – stwierdza nauczyciel, sięga po obliczenia Harry'ego i przegląda je. - Równania drugiego stopnia. „Proszę określić niewiadomy współczynnik, przy czym A jest większe niż zero…"

- Tutaj – mówi Ron i pokazuje palcem. - W tym miejscu. Hermiona mówi, że wynik jest równy siedem, ale nam zawsze wychodzi zero.

- I nie chce wam powiedzieć, jakim sposobem wychodzi jej siedem?

- Jest na urodzinach kuzynki – mówi posępnie Ron, aż profesor Lupin się śmieje.

- Mądra dziewczynka – mówi. - Ale siedem to i tak błąd.

- Naprawdę? - pyta Ron ze wzrokiem wyrażającym coś w rodzaju pełnego nadziei zaskoczenia.

- Naprawdę – mówi profesor Lupin. - Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje mi się, że wynik powinien mieć przynajmniej dwa miejsca po przecinku. To, że jej wyszła równa siódemka, to musi być czysty przypadek.

- Oj – Ron jest pod wrażeniem.

- Ale po kolei - mówi profesor Lupin. - Najpierw potrzebujemy miejsca na stole.

- Tu jest podręcznik – mówi Harry i wyciąga _Podstawy numerologii. Kurs piąty _spod kupki papierów.

- Niepotrzebny – mówi profesor Lupin. - Wszystko, co nam potrzebne, to duża kartka i ołówek. I nasz rozum.

- To już wiem, gdzie jest słabe ogniwo – mruczy Ron i profesor Lupin się śmieje, i wygląda przynajmniej dziesięć lat młodziej.

- Bez obaw – mówi. - Wielu przed wami dało radę.

Składają podręczniki, zeszyty i bezowocne próby na jedną kupkę i odkładają ją na wolne miejsce w regale. Profesor Lupin rzeczywiście zatrzymuje jedynie pustą rolkę pergaminu i ołówek. Akurat kończy zapisywać oporne równanie na środku płachty, gdy gdzieś w głębi domu rozpętuje się piekło.

Perkusja, od której trzęsą się ściany, i ponury, prawie gwałtowny akord.

Ron siada prosto jak świeca i wygląda na zaalarmowanego. Profesor Lupin wzdycha i opiera czoło na rękach.

- On chyba sobie żartuje – stwierdza Harry, spoglądając w kierunku źródła hałasu, które najwyraźniej znajduje się w pokoju obok. - Jak my mamy się uczyć?

- Poczekajcie tutaj – mówi profesor Lupin i odsuwa krzesło. - Załatwię to.

Ale Harry nie czeka. Idzie za nim przez bibliotekę i wychodzi na korytarz, gdzie zebrało się już paru bezradnych członków Zakonu. Jest McGonagall, która zacisnęła usta w cienką kreskę. Obok niej stoi Moody i kręci potępiająco głową. Bliźniaki trącają się i mrugają do siebie, ale wygląda to odrobinę sztucznie. Twarz profesor Liguster jest blada, wygląda, jakby czuła się winna i zasłania się opakowaniem od płyty jak tarczą.

- To moja – mówi i musi podnieść głos, żeby można ją było zrozumieć. - Naprawdę mi przykro. Są na niej takie ładne kawałki, nie wiedziałam, że akurat ten…

- W porządku – uspokaja Lupin, ale Harry wyczuwa napięcie, które nagle promieniuje od tego szczupłego, miłego mężczyzny. - Z nim nigdy nie wiadomo.

Piekielny hałas wydaje się dochodzić z dużej jadalni tuż obok biblioteki. Syriusz nie korzystał z niej od czasu przeniesienia się na nowo do numeru dwunastego, ale teraz drzwi są uchylone, a w szparze widać tańczący cień.

- Poczekaj tutaj – powtarza swoje polecenie profesor Lupin.

- Nie - odpowiada mu Harry. Za plecami słyszy, jak Ron szura stopami.

Choć Ron nie ma pojęcia, co wstąpiło w Harry'ego, miła jest świadomość, że stoi za nim.

Profesor Lupin robi ruch, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale jednak milczy. Jego wzrok jest twardy. Harry mija go i otwiera drzwi do jadalni.

Uderza go gwałtowna fala muzyki, która wydaje się wypychać go z powrotem na korytarz. Harry łapie się futryny, chowa głowę między ramionami i zagląda do środka.

Ciężkie, zakurzone, brokatowe zasłony są zaciągnięte i skutecznie odcinają dostęp dziennego światła. Pomieszczenie oświetlają świece: wysokie, smukłe białe świece, jak gdyby przygotowane na jakiś bankiet, tkwią w ciężkich, srebrnych kandelabrach, przymocowane roztopionym woskiem do mebli, stojące w szkle na podłodze, gdzie dymią i ronią woskowe łzy, płonące majestatycznie w kryształowym żyrandolu i wypełniające pomieszczenie dusznym gorącem. Muzyka jest tak głośnia, że podłoga pod stopami Harry'ego wibruje.

Syriusz stoi na stole i gra na wyimaginowanej gitarze. Ma na sobie czarne dżinsy i czarną koszulkę, na której białe litery układają się w napis KILL ME. Zamknął oczy, jego twarz jest nienaturalnie biała na tle poplątanych, atramentowoczarnych, fruwających wokół niego włosów. Jego ciało jest muzyką, taktem, rytmem, całkowicie w nich uwięzione – albo uwolnione. Harry myśli, jak zadziwiająco niedaleko może leżeć jedno od drugiego.

Stół nakrył dla czterech osób, wyjął ciężką, białą porcelanę, srebrne sztućce i smukłe, błyszczące kryształowe puchary. Wino stoi przygotowane w srebrnych kubełkach, a serwetki ze starego, pożółkłego brokatu są starannie złożone na talerzach. Kwiaty leżą rozrzucone na białym obrusie, ciemne róże tuż obok orchidei.

- You don't know me – śpiewa Syriusz. - You don't know me at all.

Harry czuje spoczywającą na jego ramieniu rękę. To profesor Lupin chce go delikatnie, ale stanowczo, odsunąć z przejścia.

- Proszę cię – mówi. - Nie powinieneś tego oglądać, Harry.

- O nie – odpowiada Harry i czuje, jak zaraziła go wściekłość tkwiąca w piosence. - Mam do tego prawo! Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

Muzyka zagłusza westchnienie Lupina.

- Nie – odpowiada. - Ty nie.

Syriusz odsunął od stołu krzesła o wysokich, sztywnych oparciach, pokrytych wyblakłym brokatem. Na trzech z nich stoją portrety, które najwidoczniej zdjął ze ścian. Na portrecie u szczytu stołu Harry rozpoznaje panią Black, młodszą niż na obrazie w holu wejściowym: bladą, piękną, surową kobietę. Słowa jej pełnej oburzenia przemowy, podkreślanej majestatycznymi gestami, giną jednak zagłuszone muzyką. Na krześle po jej prawej stronie stoi portret pulchnego mężczyzny, wyglądającego bezradnie i jak gdyby smutno. Ma on cienki wąsik, który ściąga mu w dół kąciki ust, i nie podnosząc wzroku skubie mankiety.

Harry nachyla się do przodu i zagląda za róg, i na trzecim portrecie widzi Regulusa, pięknego chłopca w wieku może ośmiu lub dziesięciu lat, w błękitnym, aksamitnym garniturku i białym żabotowym kołnierzu, na który spadają delikatne, czarne włosy. Zastygł w sztywnej, prawie dworskiej pozie z przedstawiającego go malowidła, a jego oczy szukają wzroku matki. Lekko przechylił się na bok, aby móc spojrzeć mimo starszego brata, kiedy ten akurat znajduje się w polu jego widzenia.

Czwarte krzesło jest puste.

- You took my breath away – śpiewa Syriusz i po jego twarzy przemykają na zmianę rozpacz, nienawiść i wściekłość, która przyprawia Harry'ego o dreszcze - and now I want it back... You should have killed me, Mother... You always looked so good in black.

Odwraca się i tańczy wzdłuż dłuższej strony stołu, jak gdyby chciał zmiażdżyć coś pod stopami. Jego oczy patrzą w pustkę, a ręce chwytają kurczowo wyimaginowany instrument, jak gdyby trzymał w nich prawdziwe drewno i metal. Potem gitara elektryczna wydaje z siebie rozdzierająco napięty, długo wyciągnięty ton i melodię wieńczy gitarowe solo, które Harry czuje w kościach, które zamienia krew w jego żyłach w pulsujący, płynny metal. Syriusz zgina się nad niby-gitarą, następnie podrywa ją wysoko i robi kilka długich, rytmicznych kroków, a potem pierwszy kryształowy puchar upada i toczy się po stole na podłogę, gdzie rozpryskuje się w błyszczące odłamki. Brzęk głuszy wściekła gwałtowna muzyka. Syriusz ciągnie wzdłuż stołu jak płonąca kometa, depcze talerze, przewraca puchary do wina, idzie przez szczerby i zgniecione serwety. Wyimaginowana gitara wibruje w jego dłoniach, a on kopie z wściekłością srebrzysty kubełek na wino, który trzaska o ścianę i pozostawia na niej dużą, krwistoczerwoną plamę, wyglądającą, jak gdyby ktoś zginął w tym miejscu zastrzelony śrutówką. Potem przewraca srebrny kandelabr i siedem płonących świec zatacza wdzięczny łuk niczym meteoryt, zanim obrus staje w płomieniach. Lupin wychyla się zza ramienia Harry'ego i posyła ze swojej różdżki czar zduszający płomienie, a potem odsuwa Harry'ego na bok i ostrożnie wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

- And when you need me, and you think I'm gonna be there when you call… - śpiewa Syriusz do swojej matki i Harry dostrzega na jego policzkach błyski, może to krople potu - you don't know me… you don't know me at all!

Harry nie wie, czy należy zawracać Syriusza z tej jego wycieczki do piekła. Nie wygląda szczęśliwie - ale _prawdziwie._ Czuje gorące pragnienie, żeby wskoczyć na ten stół i być z nim tam, być _prawdziwym_, znaleźć się w rzeczywistości, w której istnieją uczucia, w której można je wypuścić, w której można się z nimi rozliczyć jak z wszystkim, co rani; w rzeczywistości, w której ból można po prostu wściekle wyśpiewać. Żadnych względów, żadnych zobowiązań, żadnego rozsądku, lepiej czuć wściekłość niż nie czuć nic.

Lupin jest innego zdania. Daje Syriuszowi dokończyć gitarową solówkę, a potem podnosi ostrożnie igłę adaptera. Syriusz przystaje, oddychając ciężko, ręce mu opadają, jakby pozbawione oparcia. Potem obydwiema dłońmi odgarnia sobie włosy z twarzy.

- Nie chcesz zejść ze stołu? - pyta miękko Lupin. Harry nauczył się w ciągu tych kilku dni, które minęły od Bożego Narodzenia, że jest pewien ton, który Lupin zarezerwował specjalnie dla Syriusza, i wolałby raczej być gdzie indziej, kiedy Lupin go używa. Ten ton jest miękki i prawie czuły, i o wiele zbyt prywatny, żeby Harry chciał być świadkiem prowadzonej nim rozmowy.

- Zostaw mnie – mówi Syriusz ochryple. - Przecież wcale mnie nie znasz. You don't know me at all. Nikt mnie nie zna. Ja sam siebie nie znam. Jestem obcy.

- Okej, obcy – odpiera Lupin niewzruszenie. - Ale ze stołu zejdź i tak.

Wyciąga rękę i Syriusz łapie ją, nagle zwiotczały jak marionetka, i pozwala się ściągnąć ze stołu. Harry zastanawia się, czy to raczej nie on powinien trzymać rękę Syriusza. Ale z drugiej strony ten mężczyzna powoduje, że trochę przechodzą go ciarki, ten nastolatek ze starymi oczami czy też dorosły o spojrzeniu dziecka. Jest w nim coś niebezpiecznego, ciemnego, coś, co tkwi bardzo blisko powierzchni, i jest zadowolony, zachowując rękę i swoją własną otchłań przy sobie.

Lupin jest łagodny i niewzruszony, jak gdyby codziennie ściągał ze stołu niedoszłych rockmenów. Podnosi podeptaną różę, jest złamana i opadają z niej płatki.

- Szkoda jej – mówi i obraca łodygę między palcami. Syriusz bierze od niego różę i zgniecionymi płatkami dotyka ust Lupina, ale ten umyka temu dotykowi, akurat o włos. To wyraźne „nie" w odpowiedzi na ofertę, której Harry nie rozumie i nie chce rozumieć, ale nie jest to odmowa zakończona wykrzyknikiem.

- Gdzie jest moje życie? - pyta Syriusz. - Lunatyku? Chcę z powrotem dostać moje życie.

- Jest tutaj - odpowiada Lupin miękko. - I jeszcze trochę go zostało. Tylko musisz na nie dobrze uważać, od teraz.

Harry wyczuwa za sobą ruch i lekki dźwięk dzwoneczków, i znów jakaś ręka spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że cały czas ktoś kładzie mu na ramieniu rękę, ale profesor Liguster ma w sobie coś uspokajającego, siostrzanego i właściwie jej ręka wcale nie jest taka zła.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi profesor Liguster i popycha go w kierunku obcego o twarzy dziecka. Syriusz wyciera łzy z twarzy i usiłuje się uśmiechnąć.

- Hej, Harry – mówi. - Ja… Hmm. Naprawdę mi przykro.

- Jest w porządku - odpowiada Harry i potem nie wie, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Syriusz najwidoczniej też tego nie wie i stoją przed sobą, bezradni i trochę zakłopotani, a za plecami Syriusza Lupin robi kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi.

- Wiecie co? - mówi profesor Liguster spod drzwi. - Myślę, że powinniście spędzić trochę czasu razem. Jeśli macie ochotę. Sądzę, że wam obu to dobrze zrobi. Co o tym sądzicie?

- Ekstra – odpowiada Syriusz i udaje mu się drżący uśmiech. - To znaczy… jeśli… jeśli to jest dla ciebie w porządku.

- Tak – odpowiada Harry trochę zduszonym głosem. To, co ciemne, niebezpieczne, zniknęło, może wessane do niby-gitary, na której grał Syriusz, i człowiek przed nim wygląda prawie jak chrzestny-starszy brat-zastępczy ojciec, którego Harry wymarzył sobie przez lato i zimę, i lato. - Tak – powtarza. - Ekstra.

Uśmiech Syriusza poszerza się i Harry rozpoznaje promiennego drużbę z ślubnego zdjęcia. To jedynie jego cień, ale jest tam. Oddycha głęboko. To jest człowiek, który znał jego ojca lepiej niż większość. Który odegrał pewną rolę w życiu Harry'ego, nawet, jeśli Harry tego nie pamięta: który go huśtał i wkładał smoczek do buzi, być może, Harry nie wie tak dokładnie, co się robi z dziećmi, ale jest między nimi więź, nawet jeśli jest głęboko pogrzebana.

- Na co masz ochotę? - pyta Syriusz.

Harry nie musi się długo zastanawiać.

- Na pizzę – odpowiada. - I film dozwolony od lat osiemnastu. Z dużą ilością krwi. _Underworld_. To by było super.

- Załatwione – mówi Syriusz. - Kto skoczy po pizzę? Emilia?

- No niech będzie – mówi profesor Liguster. - To Zaklęcie Fideliusa ma swoje wady, naprawdę. Nawet nie można nawet zamówić pizzy przez telefon.

- A co z zadaniem domowym? - pyta Lupin. - Wiecie przecież, ja zawsze muszę zepsuć zabawę. Jutro zaczyna się szkoła, a jest jeszcze ten problem z zerem.

- Zapomnij o zerze - mówi Syriusz. - Napiszę mu usprawiedliwienie. W końcu jestem chrzestnym, nie?

Lupin wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się lekko. - Jak uważasz.

- Ale mnie nikt nie napisze usprawiedliwienia - mówi przybity Ron. - A mnie też zawsze wychodzi zero.

- No to chodź – odpowiada Lupin. - Jak się zaweźmiemy, to damy radę jeszcze przed twoim meczem. Co to było?

- Piłka nożna – odpowiada Ron z nadzieją.

- Z czym chcecie pizzę? - pyta Emilia Liguster.

- Z salami – odpowiadają Harry i Syriusz unisono, a potem spoglądają na siebie i śmieją się. To naprawdę fajne uczucie, myśli Harry. Wszystko jest takie trudne i nic nie jest doskonałe, ale przecież nigdy nie jest.

- Schodzimy na dół? - pyta Syriusz. Harry kiwa głową.

Na korytarzu Syriusz odwraca się jeszcze raz i kieruje różdżkę w kierunku drzwi, za którymi wokół opustoszałego, biesiadnego stołu płoną jeszcze świece.

- Time to say goodbye – mówi i jednym zaklęciem gasi światło.


End file.
